


Pleasurable Pursuits

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U - Erin Strauss has just been named the Assistant Director of the FBI, and needs an outlet for all the pent up tension. Taking the advice of David Rossi, she calls up an escort service, and finds herself in the arms of one Aaron Hotchner. Will the sparks that fly be just from sexual tension?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasurable Pursuits

Erin felt nervous as she smoothed down the soft wool of her skirt. This was something that she had never thought she would wind up doing, she thought that it only happened in those seedy movies that Alan used to watch when she was on her period. But she had just been promoted to Assistant Director of the FBI, and she wanted to fuck. Without Alan in the picture, though, she had to look elsewhere for her pleasure.

Which had led to her asking the perpetual thorn in her side, David Rossi, for an outlet. He had given her a lecherous grin before whipping out a business card and giving her a smarmy wink as he told her to have fun. And she knew that whatever he was thinking, it was not something she would particularly want to know.

And now, she was standing in front of the Mandarin Oriental Washington and wondering if this had been such a great idea after all. If she was found out, it would mean her job, but that was the small voice crying out in the sea of her desire and want. "Erin Strauss, you are now second in command at the FBI. You have power at your disposal. You can do this."

Taking another deep breath, she entered the hotel and made her way over to the elevator, trying to feel like she fit in, like she belonged there. Pressing the up button, she waited for the next car to come. Her phone buzzed, and she pulled it out, frowning to see that David had had the temerity to text her. _Don't do anything I wouldn't do, kiddo ;)_

"Ugh, really, David. We're not twelve any longer," she growled as she stepped into the elevator and pressed the nine button. As the elevator rose, she tapped out a quick, tart, reply. The action did seem to calm her nerves, though, so she was a bit grateful for the distraction.

As the doors slid open once more, she stepped out and quickly oriented herself, turning to the left and finding the room she needed at the end of the hall. Reaching up, she fluffed out her blonde hair before knocking lightly on the door.

Within moments, it was opening, revealing a devastatingly handsome man. He had to be eight years her junior, and everything about him screamed primal passion. "Hi, I'm Aaron."

She nodded dumbly as she let him lead her inside. The door was soon closing behind her, but all she could focus on was the way that his lips claimed hers in a warm kiss, one of his large hands cradling the back of her head as the other slid down her back to cup her ass and pull her tightly against him. In another life, he could have been an FBI agent, with his strong, sure, hands, and she sighed a little, her lips parting to welcome his tongue against hers.

"I'm Erin," she finally managed to breathe out when they had ended the kiss. His brown eyes twinkled with amusement as he nodded and led her over to the bed. "I, I've never done anything so risky before. You'll have to guide me."

Aaron nodded as he sat down, pulling her along with him. "Well, you've arranged to have my entire evening, so we can do whatever it is that you'd like. If you're happy with my services come the morning, you can leave my gift on the table by the window. I must say, you are extremely lovely."

A bright blush stained her cheeks, and she looked away from her reflection in the mirror to gaze into his eyes once more. "Why did you choose this line of work? I could see you working under me."

"Well, that is part of the plan." He gave her a wicked grin, and she felt something in her body lurch a little. "But to seriously answer your question, I was on track to be a prosecuting attorney when my wife ended up pregnant. She delivered our son early, and the hospital bills along with the law school bills, were threatening to put us under. One of my fellow students mentioned that there was good money to be had in dating women, and I never really looked back."

"And your wife?"

A pained look crossed his face. "She died a few years back. Your people actually worked on her case. Haley Hotchner?"

She gasped a little in recognition, nodding slowly. "That was a horrid case. At least we caught the Reaper this time." Without realizing it, she leaned in and kissed him passionately, her fingers tugging at the hairs near the nape of his neck. "That was just before I was promoted to the ADA position with the BAU."

"A part of me wanted to be a member of that team, to take down the bad guy, but I have my son to consider. And it's hard enough explaining to his aunt why I'm out three nights out of seven a week."

She didn't know what it was about the situation that was leading them towards total honesty, but she knew that there weren't many moments like this in her life, and she wanted to run with it. "I missed my one chance with love. I chose my career over pleasure, so I'm hoping that's what you can give me tonight."

Erin tried to give him a sultry look, but from the way her lower lip trembled, she knew that she was failing miserably. And then Aaron was pulling her close to his side, bringing her head to rest on his chest as his fingers started to stroke her hair. "Hey, I have you, Erin. I won't let you go."

A small part of her knew that he was just saying what he thought she would want to hear, given that she had paid for his time, but another part of her desperately wanted to believe that there was something more to his words. Finally, she just gave herself over to her tears, turning her face into his chest and sobbing out all her frustration and tension. "I just wanted a string-free fuck tonight. Not this."

"Sometimes, what you need the most is your first reaction. This emotional release will be worth it, I promise." His voice was low, husky, and she nodded a little as she felt him drop kisses onto the top of her head. "Just let me know when you want to take things a little further."

Again, she nodded and curled her boy around his, welcoming the warmth that bled off of him. There was something so liberating about having someone who wouldn't judge her as weak for crying, for breaking down, and Erin sighed as she nuzzled her face against his shirt before sitting up and pushing away from him. "Oh, Aaron, if only I had met you earlier in my life. You've managed to profile me so well, and you're not even a member of the BAU. Kiss me?"

"All you needed to do was ask." He leaned in and captured her lips in a soft kiss, one full of promise and hope, and she closed her eyes as she leaned back with him, falling onto the mattress with a soft moan. "Is there anything in particular that you like in the bedroom?"

The way that he asked the question made her smile, as if he really did care about her pleasure. Alan had been her intellectual equal, though they had found less in common as the years of their marriage ground on. And it didn't help that after the first few months of their marriage, he cared less about her wants and more about getting off as quickly as possible. So, she didn't really know what to do with his question. "Aaron…"

His head cocked to once side as he pensively looked down at her before reaching out and stroking her face. "What is it? I know you said that you were married at one point. You have to know what you like in the bedroom."

Erin felt a warm blush stain her cheeks as she looked away from him. "Power is sex. Right?" The last word came out so quiet that she hoped he hadn't heard it, she didn't want to be so exposed in her lack of experience.

"It can be. But you can also experience sex as the softness of rain. How about we start there? I think that's what you would like best. Someone to press gentle kisses against your flesh and trace light patterns on your skin. Here, let's stand."

Aaron got off the bed and held his hand out to her, and she clasped it without hesitation, letting him tug her to her feet and lead her to the foot of the bed. Before she could say anything, he was leaning in and giving her another sweet kiss as his hands slipped the blazer off her shoulders. "Don't…"

"Let that wrinkle? I know. Haley loved clothes, and I know the good stuff when I see it."

She ducked her chin into her chest as she blushed, giving him a small nod. From the corner of her eye, she watched him fold the blazer before setting it on the little table close to him. "I have a weakness for Chanel."

"Chanel is classic and classy. Just like you, I feel." She lifted her eyes up and saw him giving her an intense look. A shiver skittered down her spine and she fought the urge to fiddle with the buttons on her blouse, somehow knowing that he would want the pleasure of removing all her clothes. And she was perfectly fine with that.

"You look at me like I'm a fine painting."

"You are a work of art. And I'd be willing to bet that your skin is alabaster beneath your clothes." The half-smile that he gave her made her shiver once more, and she was certain that if she looked in a mirror her pupils would be wide with desire. "Like a Grecian sculpture, all smooth lines and curves."

"Or like an ice sculpture," she murmured, thinking of the nickname she had heard bandied around about her.

Aaron's hand reached out, lifting her chin so that she was looking at him, and she found his eyes warm with empathy. "But ice always melts, and I do not see you melting under fire."

Her breath hitched in her throat as she nodded, leaning in towards him once more. "Please, Aaron, I need to feel you."

"As my lady wishes." Aaron kissed her tenderly before making quick work of the buttons on her blouse, taking time to fold it and her skirt before reaching behind her back and unclasping her bra. Unwilling to let herself feel small about the way her breasts looked after birthing three children, she straightened her spine and felt her eyebrow tick up, as if daring him to comment on them. "You've had children," he remarked, the warm smile never leaving his lips.

"I have. Three of them."

"That's almost perfect. We wanted four, but that just wasn't in our future." A flicker of sadness swept across his face and she reached out to cup his cheek, her thumb rubbing lightly across his skin. "Dreams change."

"That is so very true," she whispered as she closed her eyes, smiling to feel his thumbs hook in the elastic band of her panties and pull them down her hips. "I'm proud that I was made Assistant Director, you know."

"I do, but it doesn't fill the hollow place in your heart."

"Yes," she breathed out, her eyes slowly opening to see the lingering desire for something more mirrored in his eyes. Unable to say anything, not knowing if there words to say, she slid her hands down to the hem of his t-shirt and rolling it up his body, letting the back of her hands graze against his skin as she went. "My strong Aaron," she murmured as they let the shirt fall to the floor. Unable to stop herself, she leaned in and pressed her lips to the spot where his heart rested before letting her forehead come to rest there.

"This isn't about fucking anymore, is it?" Aaron murmured in her ear, and she shook her head. "Making love is a little more emotionally involved."

"I know. But, I think that's what my heart wants, truly and honestly."

He nodded before pushing away from her once more. "Then that's what you'll have." He led her over to the bed, and she fell back upon it, never taking her eyes off him as he undid the fly on his jeans and pushed them, along with his boxers, down to the floor. And then, he was covering her body with his, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss as his hands stroked their way down her body, teasing her, delighting her.

Erin hardly noticed when he entered her, though she could tell that at some point he had managed to get a condom on. Gasping a little, she met him thrust for thrust, focusing on the way he made her body feel, the sweet delight that he gave her, until she could no longer focus on thoughts. Instead, she let feelings wash over her as they made love, losing herself in the pure sensation of caring.

"Aaron!" she cried out as she climaxed, only realizing that he had held off on his own orgasm as he gave a few more jerky thrusts before throwing his head back as he came. He collapsed on her, and she wound her arms around his neck, holding him close as he pulled the sheets up around them. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome. Do you want to talk, or…"

"I think that I would love to cuddle right now. If you don't mind."

He shook his head and turned them onto their sides, spooning around her body as he stroked her hair. "This was always my favorite thing to do, after sex. Not many women want to cuddle with the man they just met."

"Oh." She frowned a little as she squirmed back against him, trying to get in closer contact with him. "Well, they are missing out on the best part of sex." Reaching out, she took hold of his hand and brought it to rest on her stomach, desiring the close contact. "I tend to get up early in the morning, try to let me sleep in?"

"We have to be out of the room by eleven. So, I'll try to give you until ten?"

"Sounds perfect, Aaron. And maybe, in the morning, we can arrange another date?"

"Whatever you want, Erin." His thumb began to stroke her stomach lightly, and the soothing motions soon lulled her to sleep, safe in the arms of someone who cared.


End file.
